Be My Light in this Darkness
by therealChahiro
Summary: Original Story.


Hiro was in deep meditation when he sensed 3 auras that were unfamiliar.He felt that they were not human,but he still didn't worry,he was used to it since his sensei took a cat demon under her wing by the name of Nikko Hiromoto.He had to admit,she was quite skilled in swordsmanship,especially since she was one of the few who had mastered the use of 3 blades at once,his sensei included.His right hand was bandaged from his sparring match with the cat demon,he had won,but barely.He came out of his meditative state as Nikko walked in.  
He looked over to see all of her wounds already healed over.'Damn demons with their quick healing.It will take at least 3 more days for my hand to heal.'Hiro thought as he tried to find at least a scratch from that morning's battle.He found none.  
There was something wrong,the demon hadn't said her morning sarcastic comment yet."Hiro,leave,now."Nikko said sounding worried,which was VERY unusual for the fun loving cat demon.He looked up at her long elegant cat ears,they were laid flat against her head."NOW,HIRO!"she yelled at him while baring her teeth and beginning to growl at the oncoming auras.He got up and left quickly,his adrenaline pumping as he searched for his sensei.  
He found her sitting in her meditation room."Sensei,what-"she cut him off."Hiro,what are you still doing here?Nikko told you to leave.You must hurry,there isn't much time."At that point,the door burst open revealing 2 women and a huge white wolf,with Nikko in its mouth.  
"Hello,Sakura.Long time,no see.Why is that?You are one hard person to find,aren't you?"the woman with long dark hair said. He looked at the pair and noticed that they were about his own age.So why was his sensei afraid of them? He could easily over take them, or so his ego would provide such a thought.  
He felt a pair of cold eyes staring at him.He saw that the wolf had deposited Nikko on the floor and was now walking slowly towards him.His sensei saw this too, and jumped in front of him.The wolf apparently didn't like the show of bravery and lunged at her.The wolf grabbed her by the neck and tossed her aside like a ragdoll.  
That made Hiro VERY angry.He felt a strange power well up inside of him then he starts to lose self-control. He tried to keep it contained as long as he could,but he was fighting a losing battle. Then he broke loose. His senses,thoughts,and movements all blurred, as his subconcious desire to gain revenge whipped his senses to a dull thud. He could only watch as this power controlled him.  
"That's right, destroy us all. But who's gonna help you tame this new found power of yours? Your sensei? Bah! She hid the fact that you had such power."the wolf said.  
He sensed truth in the words but was in denial, then as he looked over at his sensei, begging her to deny it. But she didn't. "Everything seems so slow, like I could over take any obstical," Hiro said to his sensei. "You knew, and yet you didn't explain that when my rage is almost unbearable I reach a 'higher existance?'" His sensei waves him towards her as she cannot move from the wound which the wolf has given her. She whispers with a gargling sound of blood, "No Hiro... I.. wanted you... to under..stand your own.." She coughs up thick pools of blood. "Sensei! My own what?" She passes away and he dwells over her passing. "You will have a proper burial, Mother." He stands up, quietly with his head drooped down, staring at his dead mother's body.  
"Your sensei cannot train you anymore, you're mine!" The wolf lunges at Hiro but is drawn short by Nikko who has dug her claws into the wolf's pelt. "Off of me you mangy cat!" The wolf shakes Nikko loose and slings her across the room and outside the door. Through the anger, the wolf forgets about Hiro and leaves him standing over his mother with the two women watching the action between Nikko and the wolf.  
Hiro clinches his fist tightly, he prepares himself for probably the most difficult task at hand, to defeat the wolf, dead or alive. He mumbles "Fine, Nikko, we were once enemies, but You helped me, I must return the favor" The two women look towards Hiro's direction and see him come up from under them. The women are dumbfounded at the speed of him in his 'beserk' status. Hiro strikes both of them at once with one punch. They fly upon the rooftop and land on each of their backs. One sees out of the corner of her eye, that he flees North into a cabin. "My the speed" One woman says as she's being sent throughout the air.  
Hiro returns with his personal weapon of choice, his inherited Zanbatou sword, also known as the "Horse-chopping Sword". He recieved this from his great grandfather, Sagara Sanosuke.  
Hiro glares at the battlefield of which was his home and sees Nikko hopping from rooftop to rooftop, being chased by the wolf. "Hiro! I need you!" Nikko says. The wolf glares at the direction she yells and sees her original target, and stops chasing Nikko. "Hiro, I see you have your great grandfather's sword. How did you obtain it? The old bitch hid that with his body, and no one but her knew where he was laid." The wolf beligerently says.  
Hiro stops, and remembers how... He was but 13 years old, and his grandmother came up to him and says, "You know of your grandfather? His stories?" Hiro replies, "I can't remember, sorry grandma." Hiro looks disappointed, and to cheer him up, she says, "I'll tell you one then, remember it well." Hiro nods. "When your grandpa was not much older than you, he was confronted by his father.." "Great grandpa!" Hiro interrupted. "Yes Hiro. His father confronted him about life, and that all things you should cherish. His father told him to respect all those around him, and maintain friendships, for as long as they are a friend, help them out, even in the heights of Mount Fugi, through the wilderness of the foothills... as long as you lead them towards the peak, you will find your own way so as long as you work together. Well, later that night his father disappears and never returns to his son. Suddenly, he had a dream.." "About what grandma? About what?" Hiro interrupts again as he's so intrigued, he must know. "Well, he had a dream about his father. He climbed through wilderness following his father that would never speak, no matter how hard he tried. He soon stopped and just continued following his father up rocky hills, gripping onto rocks for dear life. Soon it became very cold, and snow was covering everything. He almost lost his father, but through all the blizzard's winds, his father reaches out his hand and pulls him upon the summit of a sharp tall mountain, and sees his father's sword incarserated in ice. He looks towards his father, and he smiles, slowly vanishing. Your grandpa lunges towards him, but fails to grasp his father's arms. As he lays there, he turns over and sees his father's sword fall from the sky, and land beside his arm with such tremendous force, it echoed throughout the entire area. Your grandpa inherited his sword. And now, since he's moved on, he wants you to have the legendary sword Zanbatou sword. It's all yours in good time, training first, you need training." "Training? Okay Grandma! What do I do?" "Go see your mother" she turns around and continues doing the laundry "Hurry now, there's no time to waste!" Hiro runs off to his mother.  
"You killed my mother! I'm going to get revenge! With my great grandfather's sword!" Hiro yells at the wolf. "HA! Like you even know how to wield it! Your mother never had the time!" The wolf barks back. "HIRO! NOOO!" Nikko screeches. "You mustn't! It's too powerful!"  
The wolf howls "listen to the cat whore... she's got the right idea, just give up! You're no match for me!"


End file.
